DAZE
by Gaige
Summary: Follow the story of a girl with a dream: being in an heavy metal band, a band formed by YOUR CHARACTERS! This is an SYOC story, i also suck at summaries. Rated T for language. Form on my profile


**Disclaimer: None of the people involved in this project own K-on! If we did we'd release the next volume already… or make Mitsu canon… OR BOTH!**

Ch. 1 – Cotton Candy

I woke up in the darkness of my room to the sound of my alarm, small rays of light passing through the shutters.

I lazily got up, looking for my glasses, luckily enough I found them quite soon and was able to witness the absolute mess I dared to call my room, I headed downstairs, rubbing the back of my neck "g'mawning mum" I muttered lazily sitting at the table in front of a bowl of cereal.

"Oh, good morning!" mum said tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear, as far as I know everyone in my family has red hair, at least on mum's side. I suppose we're contributing to the standard Irish stereotype. "You better start getting ready" she said after five minutes of idle chatter about I should 'wake up' and start caring about my appearance "you'll never get a boyfriend with that attitude" she said "you're 16, you should really start behaving normally" she said, gosh she started sounding like grandma.

I walked upstairs and stepped on some Lego on the way to my room, I picked up the small red brick and threw it into Johnathan's room hoping to hit him, I heard a grunt and cheered up a bit after the pain of a thousand daggers stabbing your foot or, as you normal people call it: 'stepping on Lego'. I got dressed in my new uniform, I absolutely hate wearing heels yet there I was, the white one-inch heels already making my feet a blister party. 'At least the red plaid skirt looks nice' I thought, trying my hardest at positive thinking, just to not explode on my first day of school. I kneeled in front of my guitar and whispered "I'll be back this afternoon dear, don't get lonely without me!" and started heading towards the door before remembering _'I forgot to put my piercing back on'_. I remember when mum freaked out when I got my lower lip pierced but hey, my body my choice! Plus, that ring on my lip, the black ring, it looks amazing! I headed out with my usual line "I'll be back!" and started walking towards my school, listening to music that got me the label of 'Satanist' 'Rebel' and all those fun things my neighbours call me thinking I can't hear them… school was just a 5 minute walk from home and I was soon greeted by the school gate.

"Hey join our club!" I heard a voice say.

"No, wait, join the track club, you look like you'd be an excellent addition!" another voice said from a location I couldn't pinpoint in the immense ocean of people approaching me.

I became a machine gun loaded with the words 'No, thanks, I already know which club to join" as I parted the mob to make my way into school.

After only ten minutes spent looking for my classroom I read the alphanumerical combination I was looking for: 1-E. I headed inside and, happily noticing the teacher hadn't arrived yet, I plopped down on an empty chair in the back.

Most people say they are nervous their first day of high school, ready to go through the time of your life where everything is rosy and yet, there I was, as calm as you get, waiting for another boring day of school.

The day went by rather quickly, boring teachers, people asking "does the carpet match the drapes?" and high fiving their friends thinking they're funny and edgy, time seemingly extended… sounds like middle school to me. The day finally came to an end and I headed home, grabbed my guitar and back to school.

I requested the form for the music club and was extremely disappointed when the reply was "we don't have one" so I started going home, my enthusiasm killed. Since I was a kid I wanted to be in a band, I had waited so long for this moment, the moment I'd join the music club like Houkago Tea Time, a J-Pop band that started the same way, I wasn't a big fan but after their debut at budokan they were EVERYWHERE.

I was halfway at home when it hit me: "if it's not there, I'll make it!" and, once again ran back there with my legs hating me for all the extra work, I asked for the club creation form, went to a nearby park, sat on a bench and started reading the rules

**EVERY CLUB HAS TO HAVE EDUCATIONAL/ARTISTIC EXPRESSION PURPOSES, ANY CLUB NOT FITTING IN THE AFOREMENTIONED CATEGORIES WILL BE REJECTED**

So far so good

**EVERY CLUB NEEDS ****AT LEAST**** 4 MEMBERS AND AN ADVISOR**

Second rule and I'm already fucked… welp.

The rest of the form was pretty straightforward: name, age, purposes, advisor and yadda yadda. So, before I realized it was waaaay past my curfew, I headed home with only a thought in mind: 'I am so screwed, mum will kill me… dead at the age of 16 what a sad, sad life'.

I got home and before mum could make my head explode with her third degree attack, it's super effective! I said "sorry I'm late I have a perfectly fine explanation please don't kill me I'm still too young to die!" without any pauses in between the words, I was surprised by the lack of a reply.

"Mum left a couple hours ago, she went shopping or something like that" I heard my brother say "also, don't throw Lego at me you imbecile!" he said, raising his tone, trying to sound scary.

I sat down on the sofa next to him saying "Oh, you've reached the letter I in the dictionary? Look at you go!" and ruffled his hair before grabbing the controllers and asking "Tekken or Street Fighter?"

"Tekken, dibs on Paul!" he replied, I sighed, put the game in the PS3, threw him one of the controllers, carefully aiming at his crotch and plopped down, once again, on the sofa.

"You are SO CHEAP, Paul is a character for noobs! It's like: 'Punch, punch, grab, YOU WIN' oh well, Law it is" I smirked "I bet you 5 bucks I can win 2-0" and extended my arm towards him.

He sighed and grabbed my hand, then he grinned "Game's on, you better have those five bucks ready"

…

Needless to say I won and, five dollars richer, I climbed the stairs finally entering my room just to meet my guitar, patiently waiting for me in the corner, safe and comfortable in her case. I pulled her out and stared at her beauty, I've had her for almost 3 years now but the shape of the Schecter Avenger FR SGR never failed to mesmerize me: the opaque black color of the body, I ran my fingers along the thin C neck made of maple… let's not get overboard, I was about to say "Sexy" but let's not go there.

I started practicing and, just as I finished playing Iron Man by Black Sabbath I heard the sound of the front door closing and my mum shouting "I'm home! Come here you two!" I sighed, carefully put my guitar, whom I call Mia in honor of Mia Coldheart, my favourite guitarist of all time, down on my bed and headed downstairs just to find mum with a thing I'd never see her carry.

"Here, I got a couple things for you two, I thought I'd give them to you for your birthday but it's just a week away and I feel like Sarah would buy it herself before then" she said glaring daggers at me, I feigned innocence while she really nailed it, I was planning on buying it the very next day.

"Thanks, mum" I said taking the CD from her hands, she didn't approve of my love for metal but as long as she doesn't take it away from me it's fine, and from the Iron Maiden album in my hands I could see she was starting to accept my musical tastes.

"What about me?" Johnathan said, annoyed at the fact I had already got my birthday present whilst his was still a week away despite us being twins

"You'll have to wait" mum said with a playful smile on her face, I started heading back upstairs to not be near John during his meltdown 'Stupid 16 year old controlled by his hormones' I thought, embracing Mia once again and playing anything that came to mind.

I probably fell asleep then because, the next thing I remember is waking up in the morning, sideways on my bed, a guitar in hand and my uniform still on, I started rushing looking at the time when I heard mum yelling downstairs

"Honey?" she said "don't worry, it's Saturday" ah, how I love mum's weekend reminders, they saved me from looking stupid WAY more than once. I looked in the mirror noticing my pathetic excuse for hair going all the way down to my waist _'I really need a haircut don't I'_? I removed some hair that was sticking to my forehead and started thinking.

When I decided on my brand new spanking hairstyle I grabbed my black rolling stones hoodie and a pair of jeans, put on my grungy checkered Converse and off I went! I took my time looking around, we had moved here in London just a month ago so it was still a city full of surprises.

So, there I was, a girl with bright blue headphones walking in a brand new environment and in desperate need for a haircut, I brought my acoustic guitar with me, just in case I wanted to play at the bus stop, might even make a buck or two out of it.

The bus was late, as always, so I put my brother's favourite hat on the ground, took my guitar out of the case and started playing

"Oh, I know this song" a voice said "Blink-182 right?" I looked up at her, gradually inspecting her clothing.

Black and red sneakers, ok, good enough

An impressive amount of skin showing when I got to her legs, only to be greeted by a pair of denim shorts, ugh, I hate shorts

And a very loose tank top with some big letters my brain decided to not let me decipher and something written in some fancy handwriting-like font… yep, definitely not the kind of person I'd associate with but when I got to her hair (totally ignoring her bust to not be overcome by an inferiority complex) I absolutely fell in love

Short, wavy hair falling evenly either side of her face, framing her pretty features perfectly. I know what you're thinking: 'doesn't that look EXACTLY like the sort of people you don't associate with?' and you'd be correct if not for one thing: it was pink. PINK! Light, fluffy pink.

"Yeah, what's my age again" I said with a smile "are you a fan?" I stopped playing, waiting for her to reply, she put a finger on her chin, pondering my question before cracking a smile

"Nope" she said throwing me off "I mean, I don't dislike them but I don't think I'm ready for commitment" she chuckled at her own joke, what a dork. "What about you?" she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sat down on the ground next to me

Normally I'd have said 'Oi, chica, personal space. Stranger danger! STRANGER DANGER!' but, overcome by some sense of friendliness that doesn't usually belong to me, I decided to keep the conversation going

"Nah, I like this one song and that's about it" I replied, putting the guitar back in its case "By the way, my name is Sarah, what's yours?" I tried sounding as polite as possible but, knowing my usual tone, I sounded more annoyed than anything.

"Emily, nice to meet you…" a long pause "ok, uhm… I have to tell you a thing" she said, 'maybe she wants to confess' I thought, internally snickering, see that's how you do it, you don't laugh out loud at your own joke! "You want to make a music club don't you? I overheard you, count me in" she said, her tone going from the playful mess it was before to a more bearable serious tone

"Uhm, sure… Wait… WHAT?" so… did I get that right? This girl, this cotton candy haired girl comes to my school? And she just randomly happened to pass by, recognize me and ask me to join a club which doesn't even exist yet? Nope, not buying it for one second "2 things" I said, putting two fingers up "one: I'll have to hear you out before you can join"

She nodded

"Two: Are you sure you're not stalking me? I mean, this feels like too much of a coincidence that you just RANDOMLY met me at a bus stop, you who wanted to join the club huh? How convenient…" I raised an eyebrow questioningly

"Well…" she scratched the back of her head smiling sheepishly "Stalking is a BIG word, I just live in the same street as you, and I saw you go out and started following you…" the previously raised eyebrow started twitching

"Stalkers aren't allowed in the music club" I can't believe it, out of ALL the people who would want to join I had to find the ONE stalker. Why must life be so cruel!? I then looked at her waiting for a retort.

My gaze was met by a sad-looking pair of blue eyes, I sighed accepting the fact she's not full-on stalker mode and I should probably give her a chance _'I'm gonna regret this aren't I?'_

"You feel like waiting a bit? I really need to get a haircut then we can go over at my place and I can hear you out" I said, stressing the word really and pointing at my waist-long orange mess people could mistake for hair

She thought about it for a bit then she went back to the happy playful tone and agreed to come with me, it's a bit ironic how I can't seem to make any new friends at school and the one weekend I don't sleep in, I befriend some random stalker from my school.

The bus ride went by amazingly quickly chatting idly with Emily, she was entertaining, I give her that. Next thing I remember I'm sitting on a hairdresser's chair saying "Just make it shoulder length" to the friendly woman behind me.

"Damn, this took a lot of time, how do I look?" Were the words I used to greet my new friend after about half an hour of getting my hair cut.

No response.

I got closer and noticed she fell asleep, I could've let her be… or I could've teased her about it… hmm… decisions, decisions. I moved in closer, and whispered in her ear seductively "Hey there" before blowing a bit of air onto her lobe, the reaction was an unexpectedly cute sound followed by the realization and her freaking out at me

Before she could start scolding me about what I did wasn't cool, making fun and 'taking advantage' of your asleep friend and yadda yadda, I grabbed her by the hand and started dragging her towards the bus stop.

For the following 10 minutes she did nothing but shout at me 'how long can she even hold a grudge?' was all I thought during the bus ride but I had a smile on my face, my dream was just a bit closer and that was enough to improve my mood massively. Until it hit me

"Wait… what instrument do you play again?" did she even tell me? Is my ADHD THAT bad?

She giggled with a mischievous look in her eyes "you'll see, you'll see"

**And so it begins, Gotcha, 1st member of the music club, was caught! Would you like to give her a nickname? […] **

**Cotton Candy was sent to BOX 1**

**Member count: 2**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, Water (from ZorialWater) and I worked really hard on this, Sarah is his OC, Emily is mine. Next chapter another OC will be introduced.**

**Now for the fun stuff: This story is kind of an SYOC: we're going to accept 2 OCs, form on my profile**

**Gaige, OUT!**

**Hello people, Water here! So, Gaige basically told you everything you needed to know, so, even if I sound like a broken record, I hope you enjoyed, you can send the OCs either to my profile or Gaige's but the story will exclusively be on hers**

**That's all *Drops Mic***

**QUICK NOTE:**

**The story is going under revision as of NOW, thanks to VinnyValient's review pointing out the huge number of errors in just a semi-short chapter… whoops! Now, seriously, check the guy out! His story "K-on! MMO Illusia" is some seriously amazing stuff. The SYOC is open despite revision so send your characters in anyways.**

**Chapter 2 is in the making and it's my way of saying sorry for the lack of world building in the first chapter (which I didn't notice, huh?) (Also why the heck did I write Miami? Meant to write London… but, y'know, big cities, all the same right? Right? *sigh* I'll go back to the basement)**

**Issue 1 addressed: Fixed-ish, hopefully, kinda, sort of**

**Issue 2 addressed: WIP**


End file.
